The Christmas Wish
by Soulmate Ficwriter
Summary: At the age of eight, Edward waits in line to visit Santa. The blond boy in front of him obviously believes, his excitement contagious, causing Edward to make a very special Christmas wish. How long must they wait for his wish to come true?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story I wrote for the Toys4tots Christmas Wishes comp. It's a little different than my usual style… I tried my hand at third person. Hmmnnn?**

**Thank you sweetheart harrytwifan for betaing this. Ofcourse, you did… cuz you're amazing like that!**

**Song inspirations – **_**All I Want for Christmas is You,**_** and **_**Everything Has Changed**_** by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**The Christmas Wish**

Edward was a sensible child. Even at a tender age, he couldn't find it within himself to believe in Santa Claus. It didn't make sense to him that an elderly gentleman could deliver gifts to every child in the world in one night - pulled on a sled by flying reindeer, no less. Nor could he wrap his head around the idea of this Santa person descending one's chimney, or living with elves in the North Pole.

Edward's parents were Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. They were loving parents; the best a boy could wish for. He knew this to be true before he could talk or walk. Like other parents, Carlisle and Esme informed Edward of Santa Claus and all of his magical ways. They took their beloved auburn-haired boy to visit Santa at the mall in Port Angeles each Christmas season. A day trip was made of it, with lunch and Christmas shopping, too. On Christmas Eve, they left cookies out for the plump man, and carrots for his reindeer, year after year – and oooooooed and ahhhhed over the gifts that showed up under their tree every Christmas morning, supposedly left there by Santa Claus himself.

Edward adored his parents. Though he found them quite silly much of the time, he loved the sparkle in their eyes when they spoke of Santa. He couldn't bring himself to spoil their fun, so he went along with their charade, asking Santa for toys each December, and pretending to believe the gifts that showed up under the Christmas tree were from Santa, not from his parents.

On his annual visit to Santa, when Edward was eight years old, he once again stood in line trying to think of what he could ask for. He always made a point to tell his parents what he'd requested, knowing full well they would need to purchase it for him themselves.

The boy just in front of Edward in line caught his attention. He looked to be about the same age as Edward, his blond waves bouncing as he jumped up and down and hopped from one foot to the other in his attempts to get a peek at the Santa sitting on his red velvet throne at the front of the line. The boy's excitement and enthusiasm didn't annoy Edward, as it usually did when other children behaved in such a way. Quite the contrary... Edward was enthralled by it, by him – the blond boy. He was drawn to him in a way that had Edward sharing in the boy's excitement. He wanted the boy to be happy, for all of his wishes and dreams to come true.

When the blond was finally perched on Santa's lap, with a dimpled grin that lit up his face, rivalling the brightest of the many surrounding glowing Christmas trees, Edward leaned in as close as he dared. He listened intently, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. Yet, he couldn't help himself. He needed to hear what the boy's Christmas wish was.

Santa smiled at the boy on his lap, asking, "Jasper, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

_Jasper…_

_W_hat a beautiful name _Jasper _was, Edward thought to himself. It was the perfect name for the radiant boy who had him almost believing in Santa Claus, himself. The boy's eyes… Jasper's… sparkled an ocean blue. Edward's heart tingled in his chest as he watched the boy's face continue to alight with pure happiness as he licked his lips before sharing his wish with Santa.

"Santa… I would like for people to get along and be nice to one another. I wish for the world to be a better place."

The funny feeling in Edward's chest branched out to reach his fingers and his toes. In that moment, not only did Edward briefly believe in Santa Claus, but he most certainly believed in angels, too. One was right in front of him, sitting on Santa's lap. The blond was an angel in the flesh. He had to be.

Too quickly, the moment passed, the spell broken as Santa finally found words to reply to Jasper. Edward shook his head to dispel the last of the intoxicating fog surrounding him, so he might listen to Santa's reply.

Santa grinned a kind smile for Jasper alone.

"My dear boy, you are pure of heart..._you_ will touch the lives of those you meet. You will make the world a better place just by being in it. Follow your heart, and happiness will come to those around you, yourself included."

Too quickly, the boy was off Santa's lap and skipping away.

Edward knew what Santa had said to be true, and he wanted to be one of those fortunate people in Jasper's life, to be touched by his presence, his spark.

Climbing up on Santa's lap, Edward watched blond waves disappear in the crowd.

"Ahem…" Santa cleared his throat, focusing Edward's attention back on him. He looked upon the jovial man, whom gazed back at him with compassionate eyes and a knowing grin. Edward took into account real white hair and a long beard, not fake like usual. Crystal blue eyes met his green, calming and soothing Edward to the depths of his soul.

"And what would you like for Christmas this year, Edward?" Santa asked. How the man knew Edward's name, just as he'd known Jasper's, he was unsure.

"Um…"

Trying to piece together the multitude of swirling thoughts and emotions roaring through his head into one cohesive wish was difficult, to say the least. When Edward finally continued, the words flowed freely from his lips as if they'd always been his to say.

"I wish for someone to share my dreams and wishes with. Someone who's good, and who makes me feel like that boy just did… Jasper?"

Edward thought about what he was saying, of what he was wishing for. He wasn't quite sure what it meant. In his eight year old mind, his desires were innocent. Did he want to be the boy's friend? Did he wish they were brothers? Edward wasn't sure… neither of those felt right. But he did know for sure Jasper had made him feel differently than he ever had before, and the feeling was fading now that the boy was gone.

"Ahhhhhhh… but are you ready for such things, my dear boy? First, you must open your mind and your heart. You must believe, Edward… you must truly believe. When you grow up and are ready for your heart's desire, your wish will be fulfilled."

Santa insisted Edward give him an idea he could receive that Christmas, before merrily sending him on his way. Edward returned to his parents. They'd been sitting on a bench near the winter wonderland display, waiting for him. They took in his dazed expression, asking if he was okay and what he'd asked Santa for. Edward was indeed dazed. He felt as if the last half hour couldn't have really happened.

…

Over the years, as Edward grew from boy to a young man, he chalked up the entire experience of that day with the curly blond boy and Santa as a figment of his imagination.

Two towns away, Jasper grew up, too… into a compassionate young man who always followed his heart. A heart that led him to do selfless things like volunteer at the local homeless shelter and hospital in his free time.

He spent many hours in the children's ward at the hospital in Port Angeles, the same hospital where Edward's father was chief of surgery. Edward was also thoughtful and kindhearted, generous and courteous to others. So much so, that he was consumed with the long term goal to follow in his father's footsteps, determined to become a doctor. His time was taken up with intensive studying and honors classes.

During their senior year of high school, on a cold day in January, Edward knew his father was battling the cold virus that had been going around. Carlisle had donned a face mask and gone into the hospital that morning, anyway. Edward took his father homemade chicken soup he and his mother had made.

Finally, after ten long years, he crossed paths with Jasper stepping off the elevator as he was stepping on. However, Edward didn't notice, caught up in his own little world, as he so often was. Though they didn't make eye contact, a wave of dejavu overtook Edward as the elevator doors closed behind him. He stopped in his tracks, looking back at the stainless steel doors. His body tingled and his heart ached, in a way it hadn't since that day when he was eight year's old standing in line for Santa.

The feeling quickly passed, but the newly uncovered memories of that day remained. Edward couldn't get them out of his head, remembering he'd felt that way before, and Santa's words replayed in his mind. He hoped he would come across the feeling again, but as time passed and he prepared to move to Seattle for college, his hopes slowly faded.

Edward and Jasper both attended colleges in Seattle, different but in the same vicinity of the city. They both frequented a popular deli, often on the same day, yet always missing the other by hours or even mere minutes. Jasper quite often dined there between classes during the lunch hour. Edward's course load only allowed him time to patronize the homey hangout on weekends or the occasional evening. He was drawn to the place, feeling at home there like nowhere else.

The years of college came and went, the boys often almost crossing paths. So close, yet so far.

By their senior year, they lived in the same neighborhood, blocks from one another, off campus from their respective colleges. Edward would often take pause when the feeling of familiarity washed over him, the feeling of rightness. Like in the summer when he walked through the park almost daily, while Jasper sat on a blanket, reading just over the hill… just out of sight. Edward could feel Jasper's presence, the tingling and the ache. He would stop and look around for what he might be missing. He knew he was missing something, but didn't know what that something was. That it was Jasper, the boy from years before.

During Edward's first year of medical school, he had an unforeseen break in his schedule one afternoon. Normally, he would have taken the opportunity to sneak in some extra studying in the library. On that particular cold December day, the gently falling snowflakes and festively decorated Christmas trees around campus had him craving peppermint cocoa he knew only the deli could provide.

As he approached the entrance, Edward reached into his pocket for change to put in the Salvation Army bucket. He felt someone's eyes on him… the man dressed as Santa ringing the bell was intently studying him – staring directly at him. The closer Edward drew, the more familiar the man looked… his crystal blue eyes and knowing grin.

Edward's rational mind didn't allow him to fully admit it, but deep down inside, he knew the man to be Santa from many years ago. As Edward dropped the coins in the bucket, Santa winked.

_It couldn't be… could it?_

Edward enjoyed his favorite Italian Panini and a cup of the house peppermint cocoa. For an hour, he sat, looking around the deli, searching for someone… he knew his someone was near. But no one stuck out of the crowd. He saw no blond waves…

_He'd been looking for blond waves and sparkling eyes? What the hell? _Edward chided himself for being ridiculous, as if the boy from years ago would magically appear. He must be losing his mind, he decided, and made his way toward the door.

Santa was still outside on the sidewalk, smiling in the direction of someone getting into a taxi in front of the pizzeria next door… a blond man about Edward's size, who looked to be about Edward's age, with chin length dark blond, wavy hair. The silky strands were tucked behind his ear on one side of his gorgeous face, and his blue-as-the sky-on-a-warm-summer's-day eyes were looking right at him. The familiar tingle was present and stronger than ever. The ache radiated through him, propelling him forward.

Without thought, Edward walked toward the blond, extending his hand once he was mere feet away.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

"Hello… I'm Jasper," the gorgeous creature replied, taking Edward's hand within his gentle grasp.

"Yes. I know," Edward breathlessly stated, not surprised in the least the boy from that day so many years ago was finally standing before him. Jasper's smile lit up his face, just as it had when he was a boy.

Each man was equally affected as a moment like no other, for them both, blossomed between them. Until it was tersely interrupted by the woman already seated in the cab. A beautiful blond whined loudly, "Jazzy, let's go! We're already late!"

Before Edward knew what hit him, Jasper was gone, driving away in the back of the cab.

Once he regained his bearings, Edward reeled around, looking for Santa. He was nowhere to found, an elderly woman all bundled up, in his place.

Somehow, Edward stumbled through the rest of his day, constantly questioning if he'd just found the answer to his childhood wish, only to lose him within seconds.

The woman Jasper was with... was she his girlfriend? His wife?

That's not the only thing Edward questioned throughout the night; he had much to think about. Like the logistics of feeling the way he did for another man. He'd never felt like this before. He'd never wanted someone like he wanted Jasper, especially not someone of the same sex.

Thoughts of Jasper's lips and how they might feel against his own, against his skin… everywhere – had Edward harder than he'd been in his entire life. He imagined the ways in which he and Jasper might lie with one another, the things they could do _to _each other. Edward's fist became Jasper's, then Jasper's mouth, his body. Soon, Edward was coming all over himself, with more intensity than he'd ever known possible.

When he awoke the next morning from a very restless night's sleep, he knew something was different; everything had changed. The tingling had barely subsided; he hoped he'd never lose it completely. He set out for the deli with hopes of finding Jasper - with hopes of discovering why the beautiful man had such a hold over him, and if the feeling could possibly be mutual. Edward was sure he'd witnessed fire in Jasper's eyes the day before... fire for him.

By late morning, he was camped out on the street corner by the deli. He made small talk with the nice older gentleman ringing the Salvation Army bell, while keeping a constant watchful eye out for any signs of blond waves or inviting blue eyes.

Eventually, the cold drove him inside for a quick cocoa and a cup of soup, yet he continued to look outside at every passerby. Edward knew it was a long shot, that it would be highly unlikely to see Jasper a second day in a row, if ever. He vowed to come back as often as possible; he would take to studying at a table by the window. If he was diligent, he might possibly see Jasper again.

Hopefully...

But what if Jasper was in an intimate relationship with the bitchy blond woman, or someone else, for that matter?

It was a risk Edward had to take. He had no choice in the matter. Edward had waited damn near two decades to barely meet Jasper, again. His Christmas wish from so long ago had almost come true. He was ready to do whatever it took to discover the potential his wish promised. He believed.

He was looking outside so intently, paying such close attention to every man, woman, and child whom walked by, he didn't notice a figure standing beside him - practically over him - when he went to stand.

Suddenly, he was in another's arms, feeling a warmth and electricity that resided in his heart, yet simultaneously curled his toes.

He took a step back and immediately wished he hadn't when he realized it was none other than his Jasper who'd been holding him.

That smile… those eyes… they penetrated him to the core, and all he could do was stare back, speechless and trembling.

"It's you," he finally blurted, raspy and needy-like.

Jasper chuckled, not in a chiding manner, but as if to agree with Edward. His expression turned contemplative as he replied, "It is… it's me."

He took both of Edward's hands within his own, before asking, "I feel as if I know you? Do I? Do I know you?"

Edward squeezed Jasper's hands. He smiled as he heard himself speak in a confident, reassuring voice.

"No. But I know you."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I almost have the continuation/final chapter done. I promise! **


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Here's ch.2, but it isn't the conclusion I expected it to be. These boys don't want to be rushed. So one or two more chapters after this?**

**Harritwifan betaed this for me, cuz she's even sweeter than these boys! I reworked it a little after she gave her expert advice, so any mistakes are my own!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites and alerts for this story! Sorry I'm a day later posting this chapter than I thought I'd be.**

**Song inspiration - same songs plus Just Can't Wait by Stoke 9. Funny story… my hubby bought me a stroke 9 tape many years ago with the stipulation that I'd give him 9 strokes. (I thought it was funny, anyway.)**

* * *

**The Christmas Wish**

**Ch. 2**

"Yes, you do. You know me…"

Jasper couldn't explain how he knew what Edward said to be true, but he did. He felt more comfortable in Edward's presence than he ever had with anyone, and that was saying a lot, considering Jasper was the type of guy who liked almost anyone he had the good fortune to meet.

"But how?" He uttered the question aloud without even realizing, "How do you know me?"

An alluring pink bloomed on Edward's exquisite face. Jasper couldn't concentrate on what Edward was saying, mesmerized by the auburn haired beauty as he was… the man who somehow _knew _him. He saw Edward's pretty mouth moving, with cherry lips he'd give anything to feel against his own right then and there, but he couldn't hear a word that fell from the delectable flesh over the buzzing in his own ears.

He suddenly felt dizzy with longing and need for Edward. He'd been with quite a few men throughout his years, mixed in between failed attempts at relationships with women, but he'd never felt completely enamored of anyone before, male or female. His arms had never felt empty as they currently did, bereft with a hunger to pull this beautiful man back within his embrace. The few accidental seconds he'd held Edward, to ensure he didn't lose his balance, weren't nearly enough.

Edward's hands in Jasper's felt… right. As if his hands had always been empty or holding something wrong, waiting to find Edward's to complete them. No one else's hands had ever fit his so perfectly.

After Jasper's brief encounter with Edward yesterday, he'd realized the gorgeous man he'd noticed even before being approached by him quite possibly could be the man of his dreams. Jasper was restless and confused all evening and throughout the night. The warmth and tingle he'd occasionally felt throughout his life burned full force. The sensations weren't fleeting as they'd always been, but took up residence in his bones, instead. He nervously awaited his morning classes to dismiss, returning as fast as his boots could carry him across the snow-covered campus to the location where Edward had introduced himself the day before. Maybe, just maybe, the mysterious man with fiery bronze hair would be inside the deli he'd obviously been exiting.

The same deli Jasper had frequented since living in Seattle.

The same unusual hue of tousled hair Jasper had seen only once before in his life, when he'd entered an elevator years earlier.

Years earlier, when a stunning young man stepped out of the elevator just as Jasper stepped in. Though he'd barely glimpsed the other's face, a chiseled jaw and striking profile had Jasper's groin growing hard and heavy in his jeans. The other boy's obviously fit physique and round ass might have also had something to do with it. Mesmerized by the warmth flowing in his veins, that somehow had nothing to do with the boy's appealing appearance, Jasper watched him take pause as the elevator doors closed, separating them, breaking the connection. The burn faded. The memories of its euphoria did not - memories of which proved to be relentless, never failing throughout the years. Though Jasper had rushed back to where he'd seen the boy as fast as the damned elevator would take him, he was already gone. Jasper continued to keep a watchful eye out for the object of his affection, of his lust, and his confusion - every time he volunteered at that hospital until he left for college. Unfortunately, Jasper never again crossed paths with the beautiful boy whom had affected him like no other.

Could this be him… could Edward be the one… the boy from the elevator so long ago?

If the familiar warmth emanating from the man staring back at him was any indication, from the purest green eyes touching the depths of Jasper's soul… then, yes! Not only _could _this be him, it _was_ him. It had to be.

Edward's blush deepened further when he realized how blatantly Jasper was staring back at him, with obvious desire and mutual yearning. When the silence between them grew awkward, Edward repeated his invitation for Jasper to sit with him at the table they both still stood entranced beside, to share a peppermint cocoa while listening to Edward's explanation of how he _knew _Jasper.

Once the men were seated with steaming mugs in hand, Edward purged himself of every detail he could articulate. He explained how he'd seen Jasper as a child in line to visit Santa, but then not again until yesterday. He had no filter with the gorgeous blond who was finally within arm's reach, telling him of the feelings that coursed through him, then and now, and occasionally in between.

Jasper remembered that day with perfect clarity; he'd been even more excited for Santa than usual. So much so, he hadn't seen Edward. But he'd felt him. It was the first time Jasper had experienced the tingling throughout his body and the warmth in his heart– sensations he would feel from time to time throughout his years.

When words were spent on the subject, the men fell into a mutual silence, each taking in their situation and the man just across the small table. Both wanted nothing more than to extend his hand, to reach out and take what he already knew to be his. His destiny… his love… his life.

Being suddenly faced with one's soul mate was overwhelming and frightening and wonderful. It took some getting used to, and that was exactly what Edward and Jasper did. They sat and took it all in - it all being the simple truth that they'd found each other for a reason. This was the man each would spend the rest of his days with, and then some. Eternity.

A calm acceptance settled over the pair, between them – surrounding them and completing their bond. Shy smiles were replaced with beaming grins. Hands inched across the table, again finding home in one another's embrace. Though they didn't verbalize their entwined fate being ultimately realized, they mutually accepted it and took to getting to know their one true love.

Immersed in learning about one another's lives, they were in their own little world, oblivious to the hustle and bustle around them. No subject off limits, they discussed philosophy and politics, favorite movies and music. When the conversation turned to their aspiring professions, Edward spoke ardently about the physician he hoped to become. Jasper's eyes blazed with passion as he told of his social work and the nonprofit lawyer he couldn't wait to be.

Yet they avoided the subject they both wanted to know about most of all… what they _needed _to know… about relationships with others.

How easy was it going to be to meld their lives together?

Edward couldn't imagine what he would do, how he would handle it if Jasper was spoken for, with say, the blond in the taxi. Yet, he knew he would find a way. He would wait for Jasper however long it took.

Jasper, too, had been holding his breath, so to speak, hoping Edward was available. Not that it would've mattered, for the men knew this was _it _for them both. It was meant to be… they had always been meant to be together.

But could they leave the deli immediately and fall into their lives together, or were there loose ends to be tied up first? Would they have to wait?

Regretfully, Jasper knew the answer was… yes, they would have to wait until he ended his relationship with Rosalie. He'd been meaning to do so for months, but every time he'd worked up the nerve, she somehow distracted him, as if she knew what was coming.

His heart was heavy as he looked at his beautiful Edward across the table, at their hands still entwined, the warmth from which radiated through his hand, up his arms, fusing with the eternal heat he knew would from now on always encompass his heart. Edward's warmth was a stark contrast to the cold countertop table their hands rested upon, grounding Jasper to reality. He was simultaneously happy and annoyed with the tether to the real world.

Jasper wanted nothing but to wisk Edward away immediately, to his place or Edward's - it didn't matter. He needed to get him to a private place, to feel Edward's body beneath his and vice versa, to share himself in the most intimate way, as soon as possible.

Finally, Jasper broached the subject, inquiring if Edward was currently involved with anyone else. Edward's answer took his breath away and inspired a smile across his face of which he couldn't have contained if he tried.

"I'm all yours, Jasper. I think I always have been."

Edward continued by explaining he'd ended a relationship with a sweet girl just a few weeks before. It had never been quite right, though they'd fought long and hard to make it work since freshman year of college. It had never felt right with anyone he'd dated - or made love to for that matter, although he didn't divulge that bit of information to Jasper… just yet. He did admit he'd only been with a handful of women, and no men.

Jasper loved the idea that he'd be Edward's _first_. He couldn't wait to touch Edward, to feel him and share with him sensations Edward would never have felt before. When Edward became quiet, awaiting Jasper's turn to reveal his relationship status - Jasper tensed, looking away from Edward.

Sensing Jasper's discomfort, Edward squeezed his hand a little tighter, encasing it within both of his own, gently rubbing his thumbs along Jasper's wrist.

"It's okay," Edward soothed Jasper, whom had stolen his heart when he was but a boy. "You can tell me anything about your past, and your present for, that matter. Nothing will keep me from being your future."

Jasper sighed with relief, a tear rolling down his cheek. Edward's acceptance and encouragement meant the world to him. Taking a deep breath, he described his numerous failed relationships with one girl after another. He told of his free nature, which had led to one night stands with males and females, sometimes simultaneously. It was a hard conversation to have with Edward, Jasper not wanting to disappoint him, but his honest nature demanded he be open.

Edward wasn't turned off by Jasper's past; quite the opposite. His sexual past so limited as it was, Edward was all the more intrigued by the sexy experience of his alluring Jasper. Besides, logical as he was by nature, he would never hold Jasper's past against him.

The hard part came when Jasper explained his relationship with the blond in the taxi. She was his current girlfriend. The doomed relationship had been set to end for quite some time, Jasper biding his time for the kindest opportunity to break it off. Though he and Rosalie shared many common interests, her foul disposition had grown too much for kind-hearted Jasper to bear.

It dawned on Jasper that Rosalie had been a diversion while he waited for his soul mate, and he felt guilty for that. Somehow, he'd known his union with Edward was eminent, possibly explaining why he only entered relationships that were hopeless from the start.

"I have to end it with her, before you and I can truly begin."

Jasper searched Edward's face for signs of hurt or resentment, but found none. Understanding and compassion stared back at him, turning his frown into a smile again. Jasper recognized he'd likely have a smile on his face most of the time, even more so than before, with Edward in his life.

Regardless of how badly they did not want to, the destined lovers made their way for the door, separated from one-another's touch for the first time in hours. It felt wrong to them both, yet they knew without a shadow of a doubt it would only be temporary.

Out on the street, Jasper hailed a taxi. It was like dejavu… almost. Just over twenty four hours earlier, they'd finally met on this exact spot, in front of a taxi identical to the one set to carry Jasper away. But this was different in many ways. Edward and Jasper stood close to one another, both sets of hands resting on the other's hips, grasping. They rested their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Lingering.

"Same time, same place, tomorrow?" Jasper asked. He needed one day to end it with Rosalie and take his things from her place. Where he would move, he didn't know, but he had to completely break all ties with her before starting his life with Edward.

"I'll be here," Edward promised.

So close… their lips were so close. The pull from within to join them, finally... was strong. Edward almost gave in, desperately craving to brush his lips across Jasper's. Jasper came close to surrendering to his need for Edward's mouth against his own, but he knew there would be no gently about it when he drank Edward in for the first time. That, and the fact he technically still had a girlfriend, kept his strained control in check.

"Tomorrow…" Edward encouraged, pulling away slightly, letting Jasper go. He set Jasper free to find the closure he required. He didn't doubt Jasper would return to him, forever.

"Tomorrow," Jasper pledged, before climbing in the taxi, then watching out the back window while it pulled away, accelerating toward a destination he dreaded, away from where he needed to be. The warmth travelled with him, though - comforting and ensuring he could do what he needed to do.

Edward watched from the curb, until blue eyes in the back window disappeared completely.

* * *

**Now… should the boys rip each other's clothes off at the first possible opportunity, or not? Tell me what you think. I already see it for myself, I mean this was originally meant to be a oneshot, but… I could be swayed.**

**I'm working on another short fic inspired by the Olympics and the song Love Somebody by Maroon 5. I can't get the thought of Edward and Jasper ice-skating together out of my head, lol. And also back to my Sometimes boys…**

**I can't believe I forgot to mention my awesome banner made by mina for this fic, it's perfect! It's on my facebook page – Jen Soulmateficwriter, and my tmblr – luckytomarriedmyedward**

**Also, mw138 recced this story on Slashsessed! Made my day when I really needed it... Thanks hon! **

**slashsessed blogspot com/2014/01/the-christmas-wish-by-soulmate-ficwriter html**


End file.
